Hard
by Kayah371
Summary: AU! It turns out that Blaine has more than one reason to visit Kurt in New York during Christmas. MPREG


**A/N: I hope you like it! Please leave me a review. And if anyone is interested in my other fic _Broken Wings_ , it might take me a while to update, but I promise to post the new chapter as soon as it's done! I'm working on it, so please be patient.**

* * *

It was getting harder and harder to hide his growing stomach. Between being heartbroken and going through his senior year, Blaine had to muster some strength to look after himself and his unborn baby. He was now almost four months along and no one knew about his secret.

Well, almost no one. During an unexpected visit Cooper had walked on Blaine while the boy was half-naked. And this way Cooper was all Blaine had as his support system. He wasn't going to tell his parents anytime soon. So that meant that Blaine couldn't ask them for money for baby clothes, doctors appointments and other necessary things.

So now Blaine was working at a small cafe halfway between Westerville and Lima. Neither Warblers nor guys from New Direction went there, so he didn't have to worry about being asked stupid questions.

It changed when on a rainy afternoon, a week before Christmas, a very familiar person entered the coffee shop looking around curiously. Blaine swallowed down, handed the coffee to his next customer and prepared himself for a meeting with Burt Hummel.

The man walked over to the counter and looked his son's ex-boyfriend up and down. "Hello, Blaine." Burt greeted him.

"How can I help you, sir?" He asked politely.

Burt sighed rubbing the back of his neck. It seemed like this conversation was far from comfortable for both of them. "Can we talk?"

Blaine bit his bottom lip. "I'm sorry, but I'm working."

"It's fine. I can wait. Make me some coffee." He said before walking over to a table in the corner and sitting down. Blaine quickly made him a coffee the way he knew Burt liked and brought It to him.

It was hard to focus on the work with Burt watching his every movement. Luckily he had only half an hour before the end of his shift, so no one from his co-workers noticed his distress.

Blaine made himself a cup of hot chocolate and made his way over to the table occupied by Burt. He sat down opposite him wrapping his cold fingers around the warm cup.

"Look, Blaine," Burt started awkwardly looking straight into Blaine's hazel eyes. Blaine wanted to look away, but for some reason it was impossible. "I am still mad at you for cheating on Kurt, but I know that you're a good kid and you deserve a second chance. You love each other and this relationship is worth fighting for."

Blaine had no idea what to say, but it was nice to hear that Burt hadn't completely given up on him. "That's really kind of you to say. Thank you." Blaine said awkwardly.

Burt rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop that bullshit, Blaine. Don't act like we're strangers." He sighed. "I know how heartbroken Kurt was and probably still is and I can see how you're struggling. Why are you even working here, Blaine? Aren't your parents rich?"

Blaine took a sip of his drink. "I have my reasons."

Burt raised his eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? Care to elaborate?"

Suddenly Blaine really wanted Burt to know. He wanted to have the man in his corner to have someone to rely on beside his older brother. Burt would definitely know what to do and how to tell Kurt.

"I'm pregnant."

Burt's eyes went wide and for a moment he just stared at Blaine in utter shock, disbelief and confusion. "What?" He finally chocked out. "Are you serious?" Blaine nodded his head. "Jesus Christ." Burt said leaning his back against the chair. "You have to forgive me for asking you that, but is it Kurt's?"

"Yes. I'm four months along. It has to be." Blaine said looking down at the cup of hot chocolate.

"And Kurt doesn't know anything, right?"

Blaine didn't look up choosing to admire the wooden table instead of looking at Burt and his most likely disappointed gaze. "How was I supposed to tell him? I-I couldn't guilt him back into a relationship."

"You should tell him as soon as possible." Burt said. "I came here to ask you to come to New York with me and spend the Christmas with him. I think that now you have more reasons than one to come."

The offer was tempting, but Blaine had to say no. "I don't want to ruin his Christmas. He probably doesn't even want to see me after all of this."

"Bullshit. From what I know you're friends again." Blaine kept his gaze lowered playing with his fingers. "Look at me, Blaine." Hesitantly, Blaine lifted up his gaze locking his honey-colored eyes with Burt's blue ones. "Kurt doesn't hate you. You're a lucky bastard for having someone like him, Anderson. Anyway, my point is that even though you did bad things and met wrong people, my son still is head over heels in love with you. He just needs some time to recover, but you have to come clean to him."

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment wondering if what Burt was saying was true. "So, Blaine, would you like to spend Christmas with me and my son?"

It took a moment for Blaine to make this decision. Kurt wouldn't be happy that Blaine hadn't told him sooner, but he was the other father of the child after all. He deserved to know.

"Yes." He finally answered. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Blaine." Burt said warmly. "But stop with this 'sir' bullshit. It's getting old. You're carrying my grandchild for crying out loud."

* * *

Blaine slowly skated in the sea of happy couples and singles. He kept his hands hidden in his pockets trying to protect them from coldness.

New York was beautiful this time of the year. Everything was bright, colorful and people seemed much more hopeful, optimistic and happy than always. It was all amazing, but Blaine couldn't truly enjoy it. Kurt would be there soon and then he would have to tell Kurt about their unborn baby.

He was still afraid that Kurt would be mad at him for keeping this a secret for nearly four months, but for once Blaine had to act like a real man and face his demons.

As soon as Blaine noticed his ex-boyfriend standing in front of the ice-ring, his heart skipped a beat and he felt like he was going to throw up from all the nerves. It couldn't be possibly good for the baby, but Blaine couldn't control his emotions.

He skated to the barrier slowly and took a hold of it looking at the back of Kurt's head. He forced a smile onto his face and said with as much fake cheerfulness as he could muster. "Merry Christmas, Kurt!"

The blue-eyed boy slowly turned around locking his gaze with Blaine's. He didn't look happy, but at least he didn't look disappointed nor angry. "Hi, Blaine."

Blaine didn't ask Kurt if he was happy to see him or anything like that, knowing that Kurt would be very uncomfortable answering these questions. He just smiled at him and gave him a tight hug hoping that he still was allowed to do that. Even though it was a little awkward, Kurt seemed to melt into Blaine's arms which made him think that maybe there still was a chance for them.

They skated together making a small talk for as long as their legs were able to carry them. "How's Vogue?" Blaine asked at some point.

"It's great to do something that I really love."Kurt said with a small smile. "Well, I still hope to get into NYADA, but Vogue is a good distraction."

Blaine smiled a little too, glad that Kurt was happy in New York even though his dream school was out of his reach for now. "How is you senior year going?" Kurt asked.

Blaine didn't say that his life was a mess now. He didn't say that his parents were out of the house most often than not. He didn't say that his grades weren't perfect anymore. He didn't say that he was afraid of being shoved into a locker, since his unborn baby could get hurt.

"Fine, I guess." He did say.

Kurt just nodded his head and they kept talking about unimportant stuff.

Blaine kept thinking that Kurt was better off without him. He had everything. A job, friends and most importantly a future while Blaine was still in Ohio and probably would stay there for another ten years filled with changing diapers and being awaken in the middle of the night by a crying baby.

* * *

Burt kept sanding Blaine meaningful looks for the entire evening. "I can go out for some time if you boys want to talk, sort thing up maybe."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We are broken up, dad. It's not something that we can fix with a simple conversation." He said bitterly.

Burt sighed looking between Blaine and his son. "I know, Kurt."

Blaine looked down at his stomach which was hidden under an oversized hoodie. He knew that it was time to tell the true. "I'm pregnant." He said looking up at his ex-boyfriend and hoping that he wouldn't get angry.

Kurt's gaze wandered to Blaine's mid-section and his lips parted slightly. "Pregnant?" He whispered in disbelief. "So you are a carrier." He stared at Blaine in silence for a few moments until his eyes started filling with tears. "Let me get this straight. You're here, in fucking New York City, during Christmas time just to tell me that you're knocked up by...by that guy. A quick phone call would have been enough."

"The baby is yours." Blaine said. "I'm four months along."

"I will leave you two alone." Blaine said making a quick exit.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kurt said staring at Blaine in shock. "Great, just great."

"I couldn't tell you sooner. You were so angry at me." Blaine sais brokenly. He didn't care that a few tears escaped his eyes. "I didn't want you to have another reason to hate me."

"This is just getting better and better." Kurt said laughing hysterically. "Gosh, this is ridicules!" He said standing up from the sofa. "What do you think I should do now? Take you back just like that?"

"No, Kurt." Blaine said desperately, shaking his head.

"I can't." Kurt said burying his head into his heads. "A child...No, I'm sorry, Blaine. I can't do that."

"Are you going to leave me alone with a baby?" Blaine asked.

"I need to get out of here. I can't breathe. I need some fresh air." Kurt said disappearing in what was supposed to be his room. Blaine pulled himself up and ran after Kurt.

The blue-eyed boy pulled on a winter coat and without another word or glance he excited the apartment leaving Blaine alone and scared. He walked back into the living room, sat down on a sofa and pulled his knees close to his chest rocking himself back and forth. The tears were running down his cheeks, but he didn't care. There was just one through running around his mind.

He was alone. Completely alone and hopeless.

* * *

Kurt was sitting on a park bench shaking all over. Maybe it was because of the coldness or maybe it was from the intense emotions. He wasn't really sure, but he didn't care.

The one single word _pregnant_ was still echoing in his mind like a catchy song that won't leave your mind until you find another one.

It was difficult and confusing. In five months he was going to become a father. A small, crying infant would be placed in his arms and he would have to care for it for the rest of his life. It sounded terrifying to say the least. Kurt knew that he wasn't ready for something like that.

And then there was Blaine. Kurt was still incredibly mad at him, but he was doing his best to forgive him. It was really difficult, but he knew that he would get there eventually.

But what was he supposed to do now? He didn't want to throw his life away and put his dreams on hold for someone else. Maybe it was selfish, but Kurt had to think about himself if he wanted to succeed.

Well, maybe having a baby didn't mean that his world was going to fall apart like a house of cards, but it was still something that he would rather not risk.

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair not knowing what to do. Was he brave enough to try being a parent? Would he be a good father? How was he going to balance work, possibly school and a baby at the same time? Did he really want to be tied up to Blaine for the rest of their lives? Even if they got back together something still could go wrong and then there would be also an innocent creature to think about.

Well, the true was that the thought of Blaine carrying his child was kind of beautiful. He had always loved children and experiencing its first steps, words and other things like that would be most likely thrilling.

And he couldn't leave Blaine on his own. He wasn't this kind of person after all. He still loved Blaine and the boy meant a lot to him, so there was no way that it was all going to end like that, on the streets of New York.

Kurt stood up from the bench and made his way back to his apartment. When he entered it, there was no sound from anyone.

He walked into the living arena only to find Blaine sleeping on the sofa. There were tear tracks on his cheeks and even in his sleep he looked really sad and tired. He was lying on his side with one of his arms curled protectively around his stomach.

Kurt's eyes went wide when he realized that the ugly hoodie was gone and a red shirt clung tightly to his stomach exposing it perfectly. The bump wasn't big, but it was there and so was their child.

Kurt crouched down in front of the sofa and gently rested his hand on Blaine's belly. "Hey there, sweetheart." He whispered softly. "My name is Kurt. I am your other daddy. I want you to know that even though you're not here and you probably can't even hear me, I already love you more than anything and I'm sorry for yelling at daddy Blaine earlier."

He looked up at Blaine and brushed away a curl from his forehead. Then he gently shook his shoulder trying to wake him up.

After a few moments Blaine blinked his eyes open and looked sleepily around. "Kurt?" He questioned when his gaze landed on the other boy.

"Sorry for waking you up, but my bed is far more comfortable than the sofa." Blaine was looking at him in confusion as if he was surprised that was talking to him this gently and warmly.

"I'm fine here." Blaine said stretching out his arms.

"Don't even try lying to me, Blaine. This is my sofa after all and I know how uncomfortable it is."

Blaine seemed to consider it for a moment before slowly nodding his head. "Okay."

Kurt smiled a little and helped Blaine up. The younger boy followed him into his bedroom and awkwardly changed into his pajamas. "I don't want you to have a sore neck tomorrow because of me. I'm a guest here after all."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Nonsense." He said. "But if this is such a big issue for you then...we can share the bed, I guess. We're not kids anymore after all."

Blaine looked at the bed and then back at Kurt. "If you're okay with this."

"I am." Kurt said and stripped to his underwear. He was glad that it was so dark because it meant that Blaine couldn't see his flushed cheeks.

They both lied down, but their bodies weren't touching. They were quiet for a moment until Kurt couldn't take the tense silence anymore. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I wasn't exactly myself."

"I get it." Blaine said. "It's a lot to take in."

"Do you want to keep it?" Kurt asked not really knowing what he wanted to hear.

There was a moment of silence and then. "I think so. Do _you_ want to?"

"I don't really know." Kurt said. "It's a big decision."

"I know." Blaine said quietly. "Listen, Kurt. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to guilt you back into the relationship."

"I know that." Kurt said lying on his side so that he could look at Blaine. "But I'm not ready to be with you. I need to learn how to trust you again. Right now...it's really difficult."

"Okay." Blaine said, a little shakily.

"But I do love you, Blaine."

"I love you too." The younger boy whispered.

"It's all gonna be alright. _We're_ gonna be alright."

"So we're doing it." Blaine said, it wasn't a question.

"I guess so." Kurt said with a small smile.

"Everything is going to change." Blaine said. "My parents…they don't know yet. I'm scared that they might kick me out of the house or something."

Kurt smiled sadly. "Even if that happens my dad will gladly take you in. He loves you."

"Okay." Blaine said.

The future wouldn't be always bright and beautiful, but maybe a child would actually make everything a little better.


End file.
